ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
Tres Selvas
Summary After the bombs had dropped, South America remained the last un-nuked continent on the face of the earth. The tectonic plates underneath South America cracked and split into three separate pieces; this created three continents Known together as the Tres Selvas (The Three Jungles) and hundreds of unknown islands throughout the Pacific and Atlantic ocean. Individually the continents are known as Columbia Rediviva, Los Gran Primavera, and New Brésil. The jungles in the Tres Selvas provided 98% of the worlds oxygen after the Great War. Timeline This timeline is for users of the Fallout Roleplaying Wiki to put down the dates of major events in their fanon. The emboldened years and events are fanon canon events and should not be changed unless it is to make the entry more clear and concise. 21st Century 2077 * The Great War: bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water. * South America remains the last un-nuked continent on the face of the earth. Citizens left outside of Vaults in South America are left to face the horrors of experiencing the furry of South America's tectonic plates breaking apart. As the continental drift ensues: floods, earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, fires, tornadoes, and hurricanes, and other natural challenges leave hundreds of millions dead. * Irradiated rain combines with chemicals in volcanic ash that spangles the air, the esoteric chemical compound known as super-fertilizer is formed. The super-fertilizer pours onto the Amazon rain forest, extraordinary hyper-evolution over take the vegetation resulting in the birth of a new form of plant life. * Hundreds of years of hyper-evolution ensue. The jungles of Los Tres Selvas become the requisite oxygen source for the world. Humans surviving the nuclear holocaust struggle to survive. Many surviving humans experience mutations (both beneficial and harmful) from radiation allowing them to adapt to the altering biosphere. Extraordinary mutations in animals occurs. Oxygen content of the troposphere surrounding the three continents tops off at 71%. A new form of biodiversity develops that the world has never seen. 22nd Century * Hyper-evolution spires. The Lands teem with a biodiversity of (mainly hostile) bioluminescent species ranging from hexapodal animals, Crocodylomorphya, Diosauromorpha, Synapsids, enormous Basidiomycets, as well as other types of exotic fauna and flora. Vault humans cultivate Oxygen Beans and espouse them as a physical heuristic, enabling them to breath the highly oxygenated air. Senzu Beans begin to be cultivated by humans. 23rd Century * Hyper-evolution ostensibly ceases. 2207 * War over Los Gran Primavera commences. * The continent of Los Gran Primavera officially becomes under the rule of La Reino de la flora (The Kingdom of Flora). 2277 * 2278 * July 4: The Freedom Fighters arrive in Los Lima Dulce, the capital of Columbia Rediviva 2279 * Category:Locations Category:Stories